


A Secret Finally Revealled

by JamieBarnes43



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Aunt & Uncle Avengers, Avenger Bucky Barnes, Avenger Sam Wilson, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, BabyBoy!Steve, Domestic Avengers, Insecure Steve Rogers, Irish Steve Rogers, Italian Tony Stark, Little Headspace, Little!Steve Rogers, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Norwegian Thor, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Avengers, Russian Bucky Barnes, Russian Natasha, Sad!Steve, Spanish Bruce, daddy!Bucky, multi-language nicknames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBarnes43/pseuds/JamieBarnes43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did it have to happen today? Right after he had to finish a mission, where he knew they would be waiting for him? Stupid Headspace, couldn't leave him alone until he could deal with it on his own. But would it be so bad to just allow everyone to find out? To let everyone know his secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Long, Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So, this idea popped into my head, and I knew that there aren't many of these out there. But I thought I'd give it a try! Hope you enjoy it!

My face was glistening with sweat, body sore, uniform worn with dried blood. Shuffling out of the helicopter that landed on the top of Stark Tower, I knew that I needed to get to my rooms now. Before I saw any of the team, because I knew I was quickly slipping into headspace. Yes, the one and only, Captain America had a headspace; one that made me slip to the mind of a young child. I used to be normal. But after I got the serum, I would find myself slipping into it. The first few times I was alone, not wanting anyone to find out. I would surely get dropped off to the nearest Asylum. But, one time I did slip up, after I rescued Bucky and the rest of the 107th. Bucky caught a glimpse of me; before I went to go hide after the mission. Although, I shoulda known that he would come looking for me. He helped me, but he wouldn't remember that. Not when he was still recovering his memories, so I continued to keep this hidden from everyone, including Bucky. I don't want to put this problem on anyone.

  
Dragging my feet, I tried to tread quietly through the empty halls. I didn't want to alert anyone to my presence. Forgetting that Jarvis had probably already alerted everyone of my entrance. But, I didn't want them to catch me, to see. I don't want anyone to know my secret. Even though my brain was saying, "Just let them in, so you can be safe. Let someone else take the reigns, and let Daddy help you again. He will always love you." But, I quickly shot that idea down, it wouldn't happen that way. I know my problem is weird, strange. So, I can deal with this alone like I always do. But, I know that deep down, I long to be allowed to be myself. Reaching the door to the common floor, what I didn't count on was all of them sitting there gathered in the living area. Though, I really shoulda known.

  
They were all there: Nat, Clint, Tony, Sam, Bruce, Thor and Bucky. They were there chatting like any normal day, and I knew I was doomed from there. Seeing them all there, feeling the warmth of the environment, I felt myself instantly shut down. Feeling myself unconsciously age down, and my knees went weak. Falling to my knees at the doorway with a soft 'thud', Nat's head instantly turned to the door and saw me, calling to me, "Steve?" They all turned to where she was staring and saw me there, they all looked panicked now. That made me sad, knowing that it was my fault. Bucky rushed over, after unfreezing himself, and pulled me into his arms. Allowing my head to rest on his shoulder, and feel so warm.

  
"Steve? Steve, what's wrong, buddy? Are you hurt?" Hearing Bucky say that, instantly placed me into my headspace. There was nothing I could do but shrink into Bucky's arms, burying my face into his chest, giving him a pitiful moan. Not wanting to give him a vocal answer. I just wanted to be held and loved, and was so tired. But, I knew that I couldn't tell him that, or anyone.

  
Attempting to sound, somewhat, like myself, "No...No...I'm fine. Jus'wanna sl'p, Buck..."

"What's wrong with him, Buckaroo? You always know what's wrong with him." Tony asked, trying to lighten the mood, but failing. Though the others were obviously curious as well, but knew to wait. Bucky ignored him, and instead lifted my face, making my look into his eyes. He gave me a small smile as if he knew what was wrong.

Turning to look over at Bruce, who looked concerned himself, and asked, "Bruce, would you mind getting me some extra blankets for me? I know what's wrong with him, but I'll need to get him bathed and settled before I come and explain things with you all." Pulling me closer to him, I sighed with relief, causing him to chuckle.

  
"Okay, but you will explain everything, right?" Bruce complied, giving Bucky a knowing look.

  
"Of course, but after I get him settled. Like I said, just keep the others busy as well." Bucky smiled over at him, then turned to Nat, "Do you mind helping me, Nat?"

  
"Why does Nat need to come with you?" Clint asked, curiosity winning over any fear he may have had.

  
"Hush now, Clint." Natasha replied, "He obviously needs another hand, one that Steve can trust."

"He can trust us surely, Natasha." Thor asked, slightly puzzled.

  
"Guys, can we deal with the drama later? I gotta help Stevie out here." Bucky replied, stopping any further arguments; moving me so he could scoop me into his arms. I fidgeted, and Bucky spoke softly to me, "It's okay, _Buchaill beag_. I got'cha, don't worry about it. Let Daddy help ya, doll." I squirmed a little in his arms, but mostly just let myself be carried. Too tired to care, I just wanted to curl up and sleep forever while basking in Daddy's warmth again. Daddy moved to take me to my room, Natasha following, leaving the others behind.

  
"What do you need me to do, Bucky?" Nat asked, slowly moving behind Daddy as we entered his room.

  
"Would you mind getting the bath started, while I get him ready?" Daddy said, placing me on his bed; I instantly curled into a ball, feeling so comfortable.

  
"Okay, I can do that." She replied before moving to the bathroom, to go and run the bath.

  
Once she left, Daddy turned and gave me a soft smile, "Okay, baby boy. Now you're gonna be good for me, right? You're gonna tell Daddy why you didn't say anything later, when your feeling better. Okay, baby?" I only nodded my head with a frown. "Now now, can you speak to me, Stevie? What do you need? I know a bath and some sleep, but do need something to eat? Drink?"

  
"No, Daddy...Jus'wanna sl'p..." I replied, shyly.

  
"Okay, Stevie. Can you tell me how old you are?" I slowly raise my hand and put up three fingers for Daddy to see. "Good boy, Stevie. Now let me finish getting you undressed. Then we'll get you cleaned up and ready for bed, okay?"

  
"Otay..." I replied, feeling my layers of my uniform come off piece by piece.

  
Natasha came back into the room and gave them a smile, as my eyes fought to stay open, "The water's ready for him, Bucky. I even put some bubbles in there for him."

  
"Thank you, Nat. Would you go see if Bruce got those blankets for me?"

"Of course, I'll be back. I'll knock." Then she promptly left the room to go do just that.

  
"Alright, _vozlyublennaya_ , you ready to get cleaned up?" Daddy asked, moving to pick me up again and going to the bathroom, "Nat even added bubbles! You'd like that if you were more awake. Would've ya, baby boy?" I could only yawn in response, but Daddy still chuckled at him lovingly. "It's okay, Stevie. Don't worry, I'll try to make this quick for ya, okay?" He eases me down into the tub, and I could feel my sore body sigh in response. "Feels good, don't it? Well, here we go, baby. I'm gonna wash you off now." I closed my eyes and just let Daddy move the washcloth all over my skin. Washing the dirt and grim from all over, I started to feel better, but more sleepy. It took Daddy forever to wash me up sometimes, but I loved the attention. "Okay, now I'm gonna rinse ya off. Then I'm gonna start on washing your hair."

  
"Otay, D'ddy..." Yawning largely, and allowing myself to drift a little. Only waking when I felt myself being lifted out of the tub with a large towel wrapped around me. Drying me off. "Done, D'ddy..Tired.."

  
"I know, baby. I'm almost done." He smiled, and ruffled my hair with a towel, "But, when I get you dressed you can go night night, okay?"

  
"Otay..." I replied as I felt myself being lifted into Daddy's arms again; carrying me back to the bed now that I am dry. "D'ddy shirt?"

  
"Yeah, baby boy. You get Daddy's shirt tonight," he replied with a smile, moving to the dresser to grab a shirt and some bottoms. "Such a good boy for Daddy. Now, let me get these on and get you settled. Okay?" Daddy moved to dress me, and when he got done, he got me settled on one side of the bed. That was when Nat decided to knock on the door. "Come on in, Nat."

The door opened and Nat entered the room quickly, her arms full of blankets, "Here are the blankets you wanted. Thought I'd give you both a few minutes." She glanced over at me, "Is he alright? He seems a little off tonight."

"He's okay, Nat." Daddy replies, "I'm gonna explain everything, you are all probably gonna think it strange. But, please try to bear with it, and don't hate him for it.."

"I don't think it bad, if I have any inkling of what is going on." Nat smirks, watching Daddy run his hands through my hair. Making me even sleepier, "Okay, I'll just let them know that you are almost done. Sleep well, _malen'kiy mal'chik_." Then she walks out of the room, with a gentle smile on her face.

"I think she knows, baby boy." Daddy said, I looked up at him, "Are you alright with me explaining things to them? I know how you get. You can talk to them more if you feel better in the morning, alright?"

"Otay, Daddy..." I whispered back.

"Alright, _Buchaill beag_. I will come back to cuddle after I talk to the others. You try to go sleep, okay?" Daddy says, and I nod my head; allowing myself to fall asleep; feeling so warm as Daddy added more blankets. Hoping I felt better in the morning, and the others wouldn't hate me.


	2. A Story To Tell And Songs To Sing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky explains, and the group officially meets Little Stevie.

Quietly walking back into the room, I found that I was only slightly worried about the outcome of this conversation. On one hand, I could see this going well, and most (if not all) will accept Steve for who he is. On the other hand, I could see this going downhill as well. Let's just hope they all care as much as they say they do.

"Hey, Barnes." Tony greeted him lightly, the group seeming to be calmer, "How's the old man doing?"

"Steve is fine." Sighing softly, I mentally prepare myself for the whole conversation, "You all are curious to know what happened to Steve right?" They all gave a nod, and Nat gave a soft smile. "Well, first off, any making fun of Steve and you will all find yourself being gifted with a fist in the face; I will take him and hide him from you."

"No need for the threat, dear Shieldbrother. We bare no ill-will." Thor soothed, giving me a gentle smile. Really, no one could hate this guy.

"Okay..." Taking a deep breath, I go to sit on the sofa, "Okay. So I know that I haven't been here very long, and definitely not the sanest person. You all know that I have been slowly getting my memories back."

"Yeah? What's that got to do with anything about Steve?" Clint asked, a little confused.

"Obviously, he is about to tell us." Natasha answered, giving him a tiny glare.

"So, what do your memories mean to explain to us about Steve?" Bruce asked from his spot on the arm of the couch.

"I can't believe I ever forgot...it was really important." I replied, slipping into the past in my head, "I had only known about it when I saw him after he rescued the 107th..."

"What happened, Bucky?" Thor asked, tilting his head curiously.

"Well, when I found out, it had been happening for weeks. So, I'll start at the beginning. You know how he got the serum, yeah?" The others nodded. "Well, Steve discovered that after he got the serum, that his brain would...how do you put it? Change to the mind of a child. What age that is, depends on how stressed or tired he is. He thinks it was because of the strain of the pain the serum put him through. So, he kept it to himself. For, at least, eight months before I had found out."

"So what, he's a Little?" Tony asked with a smirk, "So our great leader regresses to the age of a child. Nothing I haven't heard of before, Barnes. Pretty sure, it is actually more common than you think."

"You mentioned him not telling anyone, how did he get by on his own? Wouldn't anyone have noticed?" Bruce questioned, a little confused at how no one (including them) had not known before now.

"Yes, and even then, the only reason I know is because I found him one day after we were rescued." I replied, "I hadn't seen him at all one day, so I went looking for him..."

...(Flashback)...

Walking past all the other soldiers standing around, or walking around, going about their days. But I was rather worried, so instead of enjoying myself. I was taking my time off searching for Steve. He had me worried, he's been rather fidgety and off since I first saw him. That, in itself, is worrying. In the corner of my eye, I saw someone sneak away into one of the abandoned barracks. Ones that were in need of serious repairs. Following the soldier, I realized that it was Steve himself. What was he doing? I asked, Something is wrong.

Sneaking in behind him, giving him a bit more of a head start, I followed him into one of the empty hallways that lead to private rooms. What was going on? I asked, stopping at the door that Steve just entered. Should I go in? Leave him alone? I mean the guy is allowed to have a little alone time once in a while. As I turned to leave, I heard a the saddest thing I ever heard. Crying. Placing my ear against the door, trying to hear better, I wondered why Steve would be crying. But that didn't matter, Steve needed me.

Slowly opening the door, I called out, "Steve? Steve is that you? Its just me, Bucky." The only answer I got was a soft sniffle, and the ruffling of a uniform. I moved farther into the room, closing the door behind me. "Steve?" Turning to look to my left, I saw him. He was hiding between the wall and the dresser. "What're you doin' here, bud?"

"H'd'ng...Sc'reded..." Steve hid his face in his arms, shrinking further into himself; he was shaking as if he was cold.

"Why are you scared, Stevie? Everything is alright, I promise." I quickly tried to console him, not moving to touch him yet.

"You founded me...no one was sup'ose to finded me..." The tears in Steve's eyes seemed to glisten as he moved to look up at me.

"What's wrong, Steve? What happened?" I asked, looking at him with concern.

"I's stupid...jus' a stup'd baby..." Steve scowled sadly, "And I's alone..."

That was the moment it all clicked into my head, and I say, "You're not stupid, _ceann beag_ , and you are not alone."

Steve's tears seemed to slow, as he asked, "Really?"

"Of course, now let Daddy help you, okay?" I replied, and relief washed over me as I helped him out of the corner; pulling him into my arms, "You are alright now, Daddy won't let anything happen to you."

...(End Flashback)...

"So that is how you found out about, Steve?" Clint asked, "And you decided to become his 'parent', knowing that if anyone found out about him, the both of you would have been thrown somewhere awful?"

"Yes, and of course. I've known him his whole life. We promised each other 'til the end of the line when he was two feet tall." I replied, "And I fully intend to keep my promise. He deserves the world."

"So, how is he as a Little?" Bruce inquired.

"Well, with me around, he was just like any normal boy. But, it also depends on how little he went. Normally, he would be around the age of 5. But, he can (and will) age down the ages of a year to 3 years as well."

"And Steven is fully aware of what happens?" Thor inquired, very gentle in his asking.

"In the beginning, yes. And that was when he was alone and scared. With me, he will remember, but only after he ages back up." I ran a hand through my hair, "With me, he would relax. But, after I fell, I guess his old habit of hiding came back. Probably got worse after he woke from the ice..."

"Hey, Barnes, whatever you are thinking, it wasn't your fault." Tony said, speaking up, sensing my guilt, "Things happen, and we already have one person who blames themselves enough already."

Before I could answer, I heard Steve yell from the bedroom, "D'ddy...! D'ddy!"

"I'll be right back, Steve needs me." I said, sprinting over to my room and opening the door; knowing that the others were quick behind me. Staying at the door. Reaching Steve, I began to run my fingers in his hair, "What's wrong, _ceann beag_? Bad dreams?"

"W'ren't here, D'ddy..." Steve mumbled sleepily, blinking up at me, "Alone..."

"I'm sorry, baby boy." I said, quick to gather him gently into my arms, "I'm sorry you woke up again alone. I was still talking with the others. How are you feeling, baby?"

"I's otay, D'ddy." He replied, blushing when he saw the others at the door.

"You wanna say hello, doll?" I asked with a smile, "Its alright, they won't bug you if you don't want'em here. Okay, _ceann beag_?"

"Otay, Daddy..." Steve replies bashfully, lifting a hand to wave at them, "Hi..."

"You can come in if you want to, guys. He won't bit ya." I say, giving Steve a smile.

As the others walk in, it was Thor that first spoke to Steve as he moved to crouch in front of him, "Hello there, _kjære_. Do you remember who we are?"

"Yeah... T'or, 'Tash, B'uce, C'int, Sam, and T'ny..."

"Yes, that is correct." Thor smiled, "Did you sleep well?"

Steve gave a small smile, "Yeah, I did..."

"That is good, Steven."

"Hey there, Steve." Bruce moved to crouch next to Thor, "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions? I just wanna make sure that you are okay. Is that alright?" Steve nodded his head, ducking his head to hid his growing blush. "Okay, can you tell me how old you are?" Steve raises three fingers. "Good boy, Steve. Thank you. Just one more question, how do you feel? Tired? Sore? A little sick?"

"S're...T'red, B'uce..." Steve replied, then asked, "W'tch movie, D'ddy?"

"Of course, Stevie. Do you know what you wanna watch?" I smiled, squeezing his shoulder gently, "Wanna watch it together with the others in the other room? It'll be warmer that way."

"Kay, D'ddy." Steve smiled, "Can we wa'ch 'now White?"

"Yeah, _ceann beag_. We can do that, right Tony?"

"Of course! Snow White is a classic, who wouldn't wanna watch it?" Tony scoffed, giving Steve a small smile (who Steve, in turn, smiled back). I loved how everyone was quick to accept him, maybe Steve could have the big family he's always wanted.


	3. Snow White and Play Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Stevie gets to watch Snow White and the others get the chance to interact with him.

Moving the party back to the common area, I lead Stevie to one of the couches, pulling him into my lap. The others, I noticed, were settling into their previous spots as well. Steve, himself was attempting to snuggle closer as if he knew that he was gonna fall asleep again. Aged down this young, it was very common for him to sleep a lot.

" 'Now White, Daddy?" Stevie asked, looking up at me with his baby blues.

"Of course, Stevie." I smile at him, running my fingers through his blonde hair, "Tony will get it set up for us, right Tony?"

"Of course!" Tony said, "Jarvis, hit us up on Snow White, the 1947 anniversary version."

"Of course, sir." Jarvis replied, before the movie had appeared on the television screen; the room filled with the happy intro music.

"You need me to read the intro to you, Stevie?" I asked, looking at him, he nodded his head at me. So when the story book opened, I read: "Once upon a time, there lived a lovely little princess, named Snow White. Her vain and wicked stepmother ,the queen, feared that someday Snow White's beauty would surpass her own. So she dressed the little princess in rags, and forced her to work as a scullery maid."

"Now isn't that just mean, Steve?" Clint asked with a smirk on his face.

Steve nodded his head, "Big meanie. 'Now White didn't do nuttin'."

"Each day the vain queen consulted her magic mirror, 'Magic Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?' and as long as the mirror answered, 'You are the fairest one of all,' Snow White was safe from the queen's cruel jealousy." Bucky read with a smile, "Here we go, buddy. Its gonna start!"

So we all watched along with him, with him either singing along or watching intently; he was happy. The rest of the group had taken to looking at Steve most of the movie, more interested in how he reacted to the movie. I am sure that they do in the back of their minds find this strange. But seeing them being happy that Steve is being himself was nice. It was really nice to see him happy, after everything that has happened, he deserved that. So as the ending scene was going: the dwarves surrounding Snow White's coffin ("Oh no!" Stevie gasped.), and seeing Prince Charming going up to see her. Her waking to true love's kiss. Them singing the end song. Steve was humming along.

"How'd you like it, Steve?" Natasha asked, with a rare smile on her face.

"It was the best!" He smiled largely at her, seeming to have aged up to his normal 5 years as the movie progressed; he asked, "Hey Daddy, can we have something to eat?"

"Of course, doll." I smiled at him, "You want a sandwich?"

"Yeah!" Steve giggled back, moving from my lap.

"Well, alright then!" I looked to the others, "Do you guys want some sandwiches, as well?"

"Sure, we'll help out." Bruce replied, so we all got up and I lead everyone to the kitchen. Tony was on his Stark phone as we walked in, already on another project.

"What are you doing now, Tony?" Sam asked, "We're about to eat. Shouldn't you wait to be starting a new project?"

"Oh no, this isn't a new project. I'm just...grocery shopping." Tony replied, as we all started working on food and I finished Steve's first sandwich.

"We all know that Pepper really does that here, Tony." Bruce replied.

"What is it you are really doing, Tony?" Thor asked curiously.

"Okay, fine. I am looking up some stuff for Steve." Tony sighed, "I figured I could find some clothes he could pick from and order them for him. He should have some stuff that are his for his own enjoyment."

"That's thoughtful of you, would you like that, doll?"

"Toys?" Steve asked, curiously. The others chuckled at him.

"As many as you want, Steve."

"Not to many, Steve. You don't need a lot of toys. But we can pick a few and get you some clothes you'll like. How does that sound?" Clint replied, I nodded in agreement.

"Okay, Clint." Steve answered with a smile, finishing his sandwich, "Can we play?"

"Of course, young Steven." Thor chuckled, "We shall play after everyone has had a chance to eat."

"Okay!"

"What do you like to play, Steve?" Sam asked, "Any favorite games?"

"I like to play hide and seek. But, I don't get to play a lot. Too many peoples around."

"That's okay." Bruce consoled, "What do you like to do for fun?"

"Well...I like to color and draw. Its fun and quiet." Steve fiddled with his hands, "After I woke up from the cold sleep, I didn't like to play lots."

"Oh, baby." Daddy said, running a hand over my head, smoothing my hair down, "You really should have told one of them. I'm sure one of these coulda helped ya, A stór."

"I know, Daddy..."

"It's okay, Stevie. Do you wanna sit next to Tony and pick out a couple things?" Daddy asked.

I look over to Tony, "Is that okay?"

"Of course, my little friend!" Tony patted the stool next to him, "So, you are probably cool with your day clothes, so you might not want to get those. But, you definitely will have a couple options for pajamas, you have your regular flannel with cool characters on it and you have the footies as well. So you pick what you want, yeah?" Looking at the Starkphone, I scrolled along and saw all kinds of cool things. There were cowboys and planets (I liked those) and there were even Avenger-themed ones!

"I like the cowboys and the Iron Man jammies..." I finally decided with a shy smile; the others chuckled.

"Well, those are the two best options obviously, prezioso." Tony replied, "So how about we color for a bit after lunch? I know I have a set of crayons that has over a hundred colors in it."

"Woah! Really, Tony?" I asked with a large grin.

"Of course, Steve." His smile was gentle, as he put his phone away to eat the sandwich that had been put in front of him. I couldn't believe this was all happening, I can't help but be happy. Everything was going so well, maybe I could really have a family now, I thought with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you can forgive the short chapter, but it is supposed to be a bit of a filler chapter. I have been doing a little more research about this topic. Mostly so I can have a feel of how I want this to go. Again, I am terribly sorry for such the long wait.  
> If anyone has some small ideas that they would like to see before I set a major plot line, feel free to inbox me!
> 
> Much love,  
> JamieBarnes<3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to any comments/concerns/questions/suggestions. Thank you so much for reading!  
> Hope to post more soon!(:
> 
> Translations: (They are all from Google, so if they are wrong, feel free to correct them!)  
> sweetheart - vozlyublennaya (Russian)  
> baby boy - leanbh buachaill (Irish)  
> little boy - malen'kiy mal'chik (Russian)  
> little one - ceann beag (Irish)  
> dear one - kjære (Norwegian)


End file.
